In a typical conveyor system, a conveyor chain is suspended from an I-beam by hangers. When the chain goes around a curve in the conveyor path, a guide is needed to help the chain around the curve and prevent the hangers from binding. Presently, the guide consists of a series of steel segment rollers which turn on vertical axes and are arranged in a line which follows the curve. The rollers are very expensive and have a relatively short life. Accordingly, the rollers have to be replaced frequently at considerable cost.
In accordance with the present invention, the guide rollers are eliminated and instead a single plastic guide strip is substituted, which may be made of any suitable plastic material, preferably nylon or Teflon. The guide strip provides a continuous guiding surface extending in an arc corresponding to the radius of the curve in the path of the conveyor. The chain slides over the smooth outer surface of the guide strip. Plastic guide strips are considerably cheaper and much longer lasting than rollers. The plastic surface of these strips is quite slippery and minimizes the increase in power required to guide the chain around a turn.
One object of this invention is to provide a guide for the conveyor chain in a conveyor system having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a guide for the conveyor chain which is in the form of a single, simple strip of plastic and replaces the several rollers heretofore required, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and installed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.